


The New Kid

by CollabHell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollabHell/pseuds/CollabHell
Summary: Nico Gets Bullied. Will Steps In.*school assignment turned fanfiction*cringey and short*no romance since they've just met in this





	The New Kid

“He’s so weak. He can’t even stand up for himself, let alone his little boyfriend.” The bullies shove me one last time and then walk away.

“Hey,” the other boy says. “Thanks for that.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t do a thing. I was helpless. Just like they said.”

“No, you tried to stand up for what was right. That was the right thing to do.”

I push him away and storm off. I can hear him yelling my name from the distance, but to no avail. I'm not going to turn around. I know where I am headed.

My name is Nico Di Angelo. I’m a geek. I love to obsess over pop culture especially Mythomagic. I couldn’t tell you what we learnt in Maths last week, but I could tell whole myths and recite the stats of every character in the game. However, none of that stuff matters in school. Here, if you don’t know algebra and the periodic table, you fail at life! It’s not like I’m going to use all that stupid knowledge in my future. I don't want to grow up to be a mathematician or a physicist!

I skulk toward my usual hiding place, a gap between the Art room and the English classroom and when I get there I slump down on the ground. The boy who tried to talk to me, I don’t know him. He is the new kid; his name is Bill or something long those lines. He is not important. He does’t understand how this school was run: that if you are fit and good at sport you run the school. If you are small and weak like me, you have to struggle to stay alive because those bullies don’t let you take a break. I give that Bill guy a week and he will have crawled over to join them. Those newbies always do eventually. Even my sister, Bianca, 2 grades above me, won’t talk to me at school in case I ruin her ‘reputation’! At least I have Hazel. Well, when she’s not off sick, which is too often to count. I had friends once, when I was younger, now they’ve all graduated or moved out of this hellish school! I took a deep breath and let the tears out. I still wasn’t used to the bullies.

“Hey.” The voice surprises me. It had come from behind. I whip around sharply. It's that Bill guy. I had thought he was one of them. Those bullies always had me on the edge of my seat. 

“Hi, I’m Will Solace. I was wondering, are you all right?” Well I wasn't too far off with the name.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go away,” I snap at him, wiping tears away.

“No. No you’re not. Talk to me about this.”

I exhale.

“Fine, I’ve decided something. I’m going to be your friend.” He stands there looking triumphant like he has found the solution to every problem in the world.

“Friend? With me?” I scoff back at him.

“Yeah! You seem lonely and could use a friend.”

“No! Maybe. Yeah…” I sigh, relenting.

“Yes! Super Solace triumphs at figuring out what’s wrong.”

I laugh with him and I feel a tiny bit better.

“So, why were those people bullying you? I’ll fight them off with my bare hands!”

I sigh. “Drew, Luke and Ethan draw their strength from pushing other people around. Just because I’m a bit geeky, they think I’m worthless. All they care about is making other people miserable. All this just because I prefer playing Mythomagic to sport.”

"Wait! You like Mythomagic too"?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my assignment for English and it gave off solangelo vibes, so I rewrote it.


End file.
